


My cat likes you

by blea_my



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, JainGuo and Wang Yibo's interaction, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet, Top 10 anime betrayal featuring Jianguo, Weird Fluff, Xiao Zhan blushing because why not, Xiao Zhan's kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: Wang Yibo accidentally breaks into a stranger's home where he's saved by their cat's love and affection.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	My cat likes you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing 🙊 But we need Jianguo/Yibo interactions

Wang Yibo was known for committing many reckless and shameless atrocities throughout his whole school and college life. Whether it was pranking their substitute teachers or escaping patrol police from the race track at midnight. He was a known risk taker and most of his friends praised him for being one. 

  


With keeping these activities in mind, most of the faculty believed him to be "a rich brat with no brain" but those mouths stopped talking as he aced top ranks every single semester, hence proving himself to be intelligent as well as reckless. 

  


But despite all that intelligence and coolness, he never expected himself to be spread out on a cozy rug with a cute cat licking his nose and a shocked- yet beautiful- man standing a few feet away from him with a frying pan held firmly in his hands.

  


With his eyes blinking rapidly while trying to adjust with bright light shining down on him, Yibo raised his hand to pat at small fluffy thing while hissing himself as alcohol stirred once again. 

  


"what the-.." 

  


"Who in the fuckinh hell are you?!" A firm shaky voice struck his intoxicated mind making him hum lowly with a grim expression visible on his face. He squinted against the flashy light rays and felt a small laughter bubbling up as he saw a freaked out adult with a frying pan. Honestly, if there was a real burglar, how was he supposed to guard himself with that stuoid frying pan? 

  


But keeping in mind that he was the suspect and trespasser in this situation, he found his working brain cells and took the right decision to remain silent while a small purr sounded from his lap making him look down to find a cat nuzzling in his jacket.

  


First of all, he had no idea where he was or how he got this intoxicated and why there was a cat cuddling him?! But nonetheless, he was enjoying attention this cute little furry was giving him. An instant rush if serotonin caused him to pick the cat up and before he could kiss it's nose, he was stopped by a panicking voice,

  


"Excuse me! Are you even listening?! Put Jianguo down!" 

  


Wang Yibo turned to face the culprit ruining his soft moment and gave him an annoyed look, "Jianguo is better at welcoming guests compared to you"

  


An instant look of shock covered his face before it morphed into utter disbelief, 

  


"Guest? I don't even know you! Get out of my house before I call the cops!" Like a man full of courage and action, he raised the fry pan again while Yibo shook his head a little with a stubborn look on his face while his eyes became starry again. what the hell did he take!?

  


"Clearly, your cat likes me so you should too,Mister, I'm-calling the-cops." 

  


The man placed the pan on the couch before kneeling in ground, "No she doesn't, Come here Jianguo" He tried to persuade his cat with a cute voice making Jianguo look up from his current nest and give his owner a look of content. 

  


Wang Yibo smirked as he saw a fluffy thing nuzzling back into his lap while the other man looked at the cat with utter betrayal making Yibo feel like a villainous mother from boring soap. But still he felt quite proud of himself as the mighty kitty thought of him to be worthy of her resting place.

  


  


Xiao Zhan was heartbroken when he saw his beloved kitten choosing a complete stranger over him. He sighed as he sat down while glaring at intoxicated man who made silly faces at Jianguo, who nibbled at his fingers while purring. Xiao Zhan was not jealous but that was his kitty! But while looking at his normally introverted kitten, happily playing with now a known stranger- did that even mean something?- he felt it okay enough to not call the cops.

  


Wang Yibo felt something slowly coming up to his mouth making him place his hand over immediately while his eyes widened,

  


"Oookay! you're not ruining my carpet especially after manipulating my innocent cat!"

  


Xiao Zhan hurriedly pushed him towards the bathroom while taking Jianguo away from him. Jianguo nudged at his arm while biting his fingertips ruthlessly, making him hiss,

  


"Okay! What??" He whispered to her while raising her face to face. Jianguo just meowed back innocently while clawing at his pajamas. He shook his head before going towards his kitchen and pouring a glass of water for a stranger in his bathroom.

God! that sounded wrong…

  


  


Who knew that Xiao Zhan's kind little kitten would bring him to this point where he's literally taking care of an out of wits stranger. That was not how he had expected his weekend night to go. He was all ready to pull an all nighter and binge watch his favourite shows but who knew a handsome man would suddenly manipulate his innocent cat and Zhan into taking of him.

  


  


As Wang Yibo exited the bath, he basically fell face down on the couch while Zhan sat on the floor near it with Jianguo residing in his lap like a queen. She immediately looked at Xiao Zhan with glittery eyes making Zhan sigh stressfully. Jianguo just pawed at his arm with a fierce meow bringing Zhan back on track.

  


He stood up and helped the almost passed out stranger to lie down on couch before bringing him a glass of water, 

  


"I should probably report you but it's obvious you're on drugs and I don't want my weekend to be ruined by a petty teen so, you're welcome to stay till you're feeling better." 

  


Yibi choked on the water he was drinking, making him cough relentlessly as he heard Zhan's words. He was drunk not on drugs. He remembered going to a club with some close friends and drinking and dancing. That's all! Until he left for- Oh damn it...

  


"Oh don't put so much pressure on that brain puppy," Zhan pouted as he unconsciously patted his head, "Just go to sleep." 

  


Both were shocked as they registered what just happened making them awkwardly love their gazes away from each other. Zhan just stood up with a small jump, letting out a tiny 'ah' before picking up the fry pan and rushing off to the kitchen. It was obvious he was burning from ears to his neck, leaving a stunned Yibo on the couch with Jianguo climbing on his chest and settling down.

  


One of his hands reached up and lightly scratched behind her ear making his purr and nuzzle. Wang Yibo smiled lightly as his hand kept petting the small kitten while his mind revolved around kitten's owner, 

"You've got a cute dad, Jianguo" Jianguo just licked his finger in response making him chuckle as drowsiness took over him once again. 

  


  


Yibo did many reckless things that often led him to bad risky ends but this one stupidity blessed him with a memory of lifetime…

  


  


or maybe a future he never expected to have...who knows?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 💚❤️.


End file.
